My Perfect Life, Destroyed
by cubgirl
Summary: Ever wonder how Rosalie Hale's life was BEFORE she became a vampire? Well, here's how everything happened before that horrible night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rose, Rose, Rose, wake up!" my two younger brothers burst into the room, waking me up

I rolled to my other side trying to ignore them. I loved them to death and I would do anything for them but I just wanted a couple of more minutes to sleep.

"Rosalie Lillian, wake up!" John, my fourteen year old brother, shouted in my ear

"I told you to never call me that" I shouted back at him. He had a grin on his face, he knew he had won. He also knew that I hated being called by my two names together, they were such a mouthful

"Ha, ha, got you to wake up" Landon said. He was just 8 years old

Both my brothers looked like me. They had the same perfect blond hair, the blue eyes that looked almost violet, and the same smooth, soft white skin; we all looked like angels.

"Ugh, fine" I threw my long legs over the edge and got up.

My brothers ran out of the room probably to tell my mother that I was up. I walked over to the windows next to my post bed and drew open the thick red velvety curtains to let the sun shine in.

1933, Rochester, New York; my hometown, this is where I lived and had lived now for 18 years.

"Miss Hale, your bath's ready" the servant girl, Lydia, poked her head through my door, before knocking slightly. Lydia was a bit older than me, maybe in her twenties, but not as pretty. In fact, she was horrible. She had messy, short, red hair, her eyebrows almost met in the middle and she had chicken pox marks all over her face and body

"Thank you, Lydia" I answered without as much as a look in her direction. She walked out and I walked over to the bathroom across the hall.

I closed the door behind me, took off my nightgown, put my blond wavy hair up and got into the tub of hot water. I cleaned myself up and ten minutes later, I was out of the bathroom and in my room.

Apparently, Lydia or my mother chose my dress for the day because one of my best dresses was laying on top of the post bed. It was a low cut, blue dress.

I zipped it up, put on the black boots that matched and let my hair down; it reached the middle of my back.

I went downstairs and into the dining room. My mother and brothers were already there waiting for me to start breakfast; my father was already out of the house for work.

"Hello, dear. Did you sleep well?" asked my mother looking up to me with a smile. She looked a lot like me except with short black hair and she was shorter in size.

"Yes, mother, splendid" I answered seating across from her. I hated having to talk like I was English with all the correct names and the fancy words. But if fancy words would make everybody love me as they already did, I had to keep up the act.

Lydia put the bowl of oatmeal in front of me and left the room to continue her chores through out the house.

"Listen, darling, your father left this morning in such a rush to talk with Mr. King about some serious business and he seemed to have forgotten his lunch" my mom said without looking at me

"Well, why don't you have Lydia take it to him?"

"Well, you know how he loves his angel girl and he hasn't seen you at all today, so why don't you take it to him before lunch?" my mother never asked me to walk all the way to the bank just to give my father his lunch.

"Sure, mom. Will Lydia be my chaperone?" I hated having a chaperone go with me everywhere but one didn't want to seem so lower class as to roam around the streets of New York alone.

"Uh, no dear"

"Then, who's going to go with me?" she never let me go anywhere alone, in order to "protect me"

"Your brothers are going to go with you and on your way you have to drop them off at their music lessons" my brothers took piano lessons just like I had at their age

"Of course, mother"

"Good girl"

* * *

I spent the rest of the day playing the piano to my brothers in the parlor.

"Honey, it's time you took your brothers to their lessons" my mother said interrupting the song that John had requested

"Ok"

"Boys, why don't you get your coats before you go? It's freezing outside"

"Ok, mother" and they ran back up the stairs to their rooms

"Honey, why don't you wear your white organza and your hair up?"

"Why? I'm only going to the bank to give father his lunch"

"But a lady must always look her best, if one wants to find a suitable husband" she said with a smile. My life was always revolved as to how a lady should act, dress, and talk because my parents wanted to find me a "suitable" husband.

My parents were very proud of my beauty, the treated me like I was an angel sent from the heavens above. It was obvious that I was their first and favorite priority.

"Lydia, why don't you get Miss Hale her white organza and some pins for her hair?" mother said to Lydia who had been opening the windows to let some fresh air in.

"Yes, miss"

Later on, my mom kissed the three of us goodbye, handed me my father's lunch bag and practically pushed us out the door

Out in the streets, the sidewalks weren't as busy as other weekdays. But what didn't change was the way people looked at me when I passed them by. Women envied my beauty and the attention I got from men or their husbands; and men lusted after me like I was an exquisite wine. In the past, I have had a few men ask my parents for my hand in marriage but none of them were good enough. They weren't good enough for me because they weren't either rich enough or handsome enough for my parents' taste. My parents were basically what we called social climbers; they yearned for more than this middle class we lead. They wanted to be rich and famous and the only way to get it was through me and my beauty.

I dropped off my brothers at the same building where I took my classes when I was younger.

"Hello, Mr. Doyle, how do you do?" I said to the same old man who taught me how to play the piano

"Hello, Rosalie, my dear" he took my hand and slobbered it when he kissed it

"Now, you two better be on your best behavior or I'll tell father" I said before kissing my two brothers and then wiping hand subtlety behind my back.

* * *

When I entered the bank where my father, John Hale, worked; I noticed a certainly handsome young man talking to my father.

I stood next to my dad and waited for them to finish their conversation. My father was the one who had given me and my brothers our blonde wavy hair, he was tall and slender.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" asked my father giving me a kiss on the forehead

"Fine, father. I have brought you your lunch, you seemed to have forgotten it" conveniently. I handed him the bag, while I could feel the young man's eyes on me

"Thank you, angel"

"Mr. King, may I present to you my daughter, Miss Rosalie Hale" my father put his hand on my back and pushed me towards Mr. King

"How do you do?" I asked extending out my hand

"Fine now that I have finally met you, Miss Hale. My name is Royce King II" he said while kissing my hand. He had lighter hair than me and his eyes were pale blue. I could see and feel on my hand that he was strong and muscular. He was also very rich; his father was the owner of this bank, the most famous one in all of New York. He was just like I had imagined my prince charming.

"Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" he said

"Now, darling, why don't you go back home?"

"Alone, father?" I asked him with sad eyes, working my charm on Mr. King, just like my parents wanted me to do in front of a man from society, one eligible to be my husband.

"Doesn't she have a chaperone with her?" he asked

"Well, yes, I did. My brothers, but I dropped them off at their music lessons" I answered him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he said offering his arm for me

"No, that's ok. I wouldn't want to trouble you or interrupt your work" I said slowly backing away. He was totally falling for it

"No, it's no trouble at all. Mr. Hale and I were just finished" he said, offering his arm once more

"Well, if you shall insist" I said with a smile and linking my hand through his strong arm

* * *

The whole walk home Royce kept asking me questions of my life; I didn't bother asking him any because everybody in Rochester knew everything about them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and walking you to your home, Miss Hale" he said tipping his hat

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. King" I said with a slight smile

"I would really like to see you again" he said before kissing my hand

"That could be arranged. Good day to you, Mr. King" I said before smiling and entering my home

When I entered the parlor, my mother was waiting for me and as soon as she saw me, she jumped at me with a bunch of questions.

"Did you find your father?"

"Yes, I did, mom"

"Was everything all right?"

"Yes, mother"

At the end, she got frustrated and asked me the most obvious question that made me conclude that this had all been a set up so I could meet Royce.

"Was your trip to the bank uneventful?"

"Now, that you mention, no, it wasn't"

"What happened?" she asked with a fake surprise

"Well, I met Mr. King's son, Royce King II, and he walked me home"

"Was he nice? Did you like him?"

"Yes, he was the perfect gentleman" I answered, a huge grin appeared on her face

"Well, wasn't that nice? Now, you know what I mean when I say that a lady must always look her best"

"Yes, mother, now I do" Now, I know how you just want me to get married to a rich man, so you can get rich. But no matter, Royce was a fine man and I think that I would be very happy with him

* * *

HI!!!!! EVERYBODY

SO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY ROSALIE STORY.

**QUESTIONS:**

DID YOU LIKE IT??

SHOULD I CONTINUE??

SHOULD I DO THE BOLD THING IN THE DIALOGUES OR LEAVE IT LIKE IT IS??

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR IF I SHOULD WRITE MY ALICE IN THE ASYLUM STORY.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

I LOVE YA EVERYBODY

--LAPRINCESASM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lydia was serving our dinner, my dad finally arrived from work.

"I have wonderful news" he said after kissing us all

"What is it, dad?" Landon asked enthusiastically

"We have been invited for dinner tomorrow night over at Mr. King's house"

"Mr. King? Your boss?" my mother asked

"Yes, his son seemed so enthralled with my angel girl and so Mr. King wanted to meet the girl that had finally caught his son's attention" he said smoothing my hair and then sitting in the chair next to me. Royce King II was a very different young man from society. In all of his years in the public eye, he had never been linked with a lady friend or even seemed to have one.

This wasn't a big surprise; men were always inviting us to their houses to get to know me better. But what really surprised me was how happy it made my parents and how fast the invitation had come.

"Wow, darling, that must have been some walk, huh?" my mother asked while she served some lamb chops for herself

"I guess so" it was every girl's dream to be invited over to Royce King II's house for a dinner party. But like always, I was the girl to win over all the others.

"Well, as soon as we finish our dinner, we will go up to your room and pick out an appropriate dress for tomorrow" my mom said

We all continued with our dinner. As I served myself some steamed chicken, my mother took the plate from my hands.

"Honey, you mustn't eat that much, you'll bloat" I had barely eaten anything at all. And that was not true; I never bloated form eating chicken

"Well, what am I supposed to eat?"

"Nothing, you'll just have to wait until breakfast tomorrow. You have eaten too much today"

"May I please be excused?" I asked in a harsh tone. I didn't bother wait until they excused me, I just stood up and ran up to my room

My parents always did this. They would starve me the day before and then before the dinner party, they would stuff as much food as possible in me, so that at the dinner party I would show a "delicate" appetite.

"Miss, are you going to bed?" said Lydia after knocking on my door; I was laying under the covers fully clothed

"No, not yet"

"Are you ill? Would you like me to get you some tea?" she asked looking seriously worried for my health

"I'm not ill, but I would love it if you could bring me some tea, and don't let my mother see you"

"Yes, miss" she closed the door behind her

I got up and went to my closet to look for a gown to wear tomorrow. I was so mad at my mother that I didn't want to wait for her. I picked out the most provocative dresses with plunging neck lines and ones that bared my arms. I would do anything right now to make Royce fall for me, so I could get out of this place, away from my mother.

As Lydia got into the room and placed the tea on the night stand, I stopped her from leaving

"Is my mother done with her dinner?"

"Not yet, miss" she looked at me surprised from the sudden closeness between us

"Can you help me?"

"Sure, with anything"

I grabbed my two favorite dresses and showed them to her. One was ivory colored that bared my arms and showed my cleavage and the other was a pink one that was tight to my chest and stomach

"Which one do you prefer?" I asked her

"Um, I think that your mother will be glad to help you in that area, miss. I don't think that my opinion matters the most" she said sheepishly

"That's the thing. I don't want her help" I looked at her with sad eyes

"Well…I really like that ivory one, it brings out the color of your eyes" that was the one I had planned to wear from the beginning

"Wow, I thought exactly the same thing. What do you think I should do with my hair?" I said moving to stand in front of the long view mirror

"I think that you should do this, your hair is beautiful but you want them to see your face too" she said coming up behind me and sliding the sides of my hair back. She was getting way too comfortable with me

"I think that you're right. Would you please do it for me tomorrow?" but I guess that I brought her that sense of safety and friendliness to her

"It'll be my pleasure, miss"

"Thank you, Lydia"

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I found Lydia tidying up my room

"Morning, miss" she said as soon as she saw me moving in the bed

"Good morning, Lydia"

"Do you want me to prepare your bath?"

"Yes" I said and with that she hurried out of the room, but not before pointing to my jewelry box

I was curious as to what she meant, so I got off the bed and walked over to the table. I opened the box and inside I found something wrapped in brown paper. I opened it and found freshly made macadamia nut cookies, my favorite.

I thought about running down to the bathroom and hugging Lydia for her wonderful gift, but my mother could see me and suspect something.

"Everything's set, miss" she said coming back to the room as if nothing had happened

I hurried over to her with the pack on my hand

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear and dashed out into the bathroom.

I slowly ate the cookies while soaking myself in the hot water, this was all so relaxing. I knew that once I got downstairs for breakfast, my mother would prohibit me to eat anything at all, so I wouldn't even bother going down to the dining room.

About twenty minutes later when I was certain that breakfast was done, I walked over to my room wearing only my robe. I put on one of my not so expensive and extravagant dresses and then went down to the parlor.

I found my brothers fighting over who could play the piano best

"Rose, tell John I play better than him" Landon said throwing himself into my arms.

I picked him up "I will not get in the middle of your pointless fighting" I said walking over to the piano and sitting on the stool. They sat at my sides

"What do you guys want to play?" I asked when they sat down at my sides

"Anything" John answered

"Let's play all together" Landon said

"Ok" I taught them one of the most basic songs and divided it so three people could play it.

That's how we spent the rest of the day until lunch, trying to play one song. When I was with my brothers, I forgot about everything: about money, chores, my parents, men. The only things I focused my attention on were my brothers. They were basically what kept me sane inside this house; they made me forget about finding a rich husband and making my parents rich.

"Lunch's ready" Lydia said coming into the room and interrupting our song

Just like I said, my mother made me eat so much food until I felt sick. She kept saying how one should be healthy, so that in the future one could have healthy children. At the end, I got up and left the room unable to eat anymore.

In six hours, I would see Royce again and spend the rest of the evening with him. I went up to my room and decided to paint just to pass the time. I tried to paint the scene outside my window but couldn't. I wasn't very good with painting or drawing like all my friends. That's when I saw them: the Cullen family.

The Cullen family was the second richest family in New York, but they were the most beautiful. They were even more beautiful than me, even the men were more handsome than any other and that infuriated me. Two years ago, they had come to our town because Dr. Carlisle Cullen was offered a job in our hospital, he was the best there was and Rochester had to have the best. He moved here with his beautiful wife: Esme and her brother, Edward. Like any other person, the doctor and his wife were surprised with my beauty, unlike her brother. He thought he was the best there was and that no girl was perfect for him. He ignored me when I would pass him or he would just turn his head to the other side and not even hide the fact that he despised me. Yes, he despised me with all his soul and I could see that, but his hate was reciprocated because I hated him too. I couldn't stand even the sight of him, unlike the rest of the women in Rochester, they sighed at the mention of his name. My parents obviously tried to fix me up with him but when I saw that he ignored me; I told my parents that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with a man like him. Because any man that didn't like me had some serious problems.

Their beauty still astounded me; nobody could be that beautiful, except me, of course. The doctor had blonde hair and smooth white skin, his physique was normally built and he always had a beautiful smile on his face, like his wife. She had a soft, heart-shaped face with caramel colored hair, she was short in stature, but had a motherly feeling to her and every time she would touch me or talk to me, when we bumped into each other in the street, she would call me: dear or sweetie. And her skin, it felt like ice and it was so hard to the touch, like she was made out of marble. But I could say that her brother was the most beautiful of all: he had bronze colored hair, he was tall and slightly muscular, and his fingers were thick and long, like the ones of a piano player.

But what astounded me the most was their eye color, they were golden colored, it was unnatural. I had never seen anyone with that eye color. And they weren't even related, so how could they all have that same eye color? I just found it very weird, too weird, but the Cullens were a weird family.

"Honey, it's time you start to get ready" said my mother poking her head through my door.

"Yes, thank you, mother" I said with a smile.

I got up and stripped off all my clothes. I grabbed my brand new corset and adjusted it to myself.

"Lydia, could you please come help me?" I said poking my head out my door. She was there in a couple of seconds

"Yes, miss" she adjusted better my corset and helped me into my dress. She fetched my matching boots and tied them on. I sat on my table stool and she began to work on my hair.

I put on some pearl earbobs with the matching necklace. She looked for my fan and an organza and saw us out the door.

* * *

When we arrived to the King mansion, it seemed more like a castle than a house; the place where I wanted to live, instead of admire

"Welcome to King manor" said my father looking through the windows of the carriage sent by his boss.

"This place is beautiful" my mother said while fixing up her hat

"Do they have horses and dogs?" asked Landon excitedly

"Yes, they do" answered my father

"Do you see yourself living here, Rose?" asked my mother pinching some color into my cheeks

"Yes" I answered. I had to hold my tongue to not ask her: Do you see yourself living here, mother, living off of me?

When the carriage stopped, the driver opened our door and helped me out

"Welcome, so glad you could make it" said the servant girl who opened the door of the mansion for us. She couldn't help but look at me entirely and grin at me with malice.

* * *

HEYYY!!!! SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY ROSALIE STORY!!

SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A PRETTY SHORT STORY, I THINK, I DON'T KNOW YET, MAYBE LIKE TEN CHAPTERS OR A LITTLE BIT MORE

SO THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALL

I LOVE YA GUYS

--LAPRINCESASM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello!!! Welcome to our house. We're so glad you could make it" Mr. King, dad's boss, appeared on top of the stairs. He slowly descended and stopped when he reached us.

"May I present to you my family: my wife, Lillian; my two sons: John and Landon and my daughter: Rosalie" my father said pointing to each one of us.

"Oh, so this is your daughter, Rosalie" Mr. King said escorting us into the parlor. He looked at me with a smile while examining my whole figure with his eyes. I could tell he wanted me too. He was wearing the same black tux and a black bow tie like my father

"How do you do?" I said curtly

"Darling, look, John and his family are here. He's one of my best bank men from the bank, a right down good man" Mr. King said when his wife entered the parlor after us. She was a plump short woman, but I could tell that Royce II got his looks from her. She was wearing a red dress that covered her whole body and a necklace that must have cost a fortune

"Oh, hello! How do you do?" she asked and we all just smiled to her.

"Oh, so you must be the girl that Royce just can't stop talking about" she said laying her eyes on me. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek like I was one of her. I was already been accepted by the Kings, that was very good

"Royce is just outside in the balcony getting some fresh air, I'll take you to him" his mother said offering her hand to me. I took it and together we walked outside the house through out the back doors. The house was enormous. It was two storied high and had chocolate colored floorboards; there were big crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and in each wall was a painting of a deceased Kings.

One of the servants opened the doors and took us to the balcony where Royce was seated gazing into the night.

"Mother! Miss Hale" he said as soon as he saw us approach him. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and looked at me with sweet eyes and a smile

"Well, I'll leave you two young kids alone and go back to your father. God knows what he's telling our guests. You behave yourself, Royce" she said jokingly after noticing the way Royce looked at me and then she departed into the house

"Shall we take a walk throughout the patio, Miss Hale?" he said offering his arm to me.

I nodded and took it. We descended the stairs and went into the gardens in the patio. It was like a jungle out here, different plants and flowers inhabited the place. He would point out to me the different flowers and mention their names.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Hale" he said stealing a glance to my bear chest and then taking a wild rose and offering me to smell it.

"Thank you, this smells delightful. Tell me, Mr. King, do you play any instruments?" I said trying to make an opportunity to mention one of my best talents.

"I can't say I do. I'm actually rather terrible with music, I couldn't play an instrument to save my life" he said coming back so we could continue our walk

"Do you?" he asked

"Yes, Mr. Doyle taught me how to play the piano" he seemed delighted with that

"You must play for me at least once before you leave"

"We'll see" I said trying to be mysterious yet very alluring and flirty

After a couple of minutes of decent conversation, we went back to the house for dinner.

* * *

That night was splendid. We dined like royalty, I played for Royce one of my own compositions (he and his family were absolutely delighted by this point) in the most amazing and gorgeous piano I had ever seen and our parents arranged our courtship that same night before we departed. He was my first partner ever. I might've been very beautiful and all that but my parents were very picky as to who could be with me, so I almost ended with no partner at all. Royce was my first and apparently would be my only one. I could hear the wedding bells ringing in the nearby future. I could see how my life would be in a year's time.

"You are as beautiful as a rose, Miss Hale" he said as he kissed my cheek when I was about to mount in our carriage.

"Why, thank you, Mr. King" I said after returning the kiss

"Please, call me Royce. I don't like so much formality between you and me"

"Ok, Royce, but you have to call me Rosalie" no man had ever had the privilege of calling me Rosalie without my permission, only a few did like my father, my brothers and that annoying old Mr. Doyle.

"Well, sleep tight, Rosalie and have pleasant dreams tonight. I know I will because I'll be dreaming with you" he said kissing my hand and I then mounted my carriage

"Thank you. Good night, Royce"

The whole ride home, my mother babbled on and on about how great Royce and I looked together; about the beautiful house the Kings lived in and about all the things she had in common with Mrs. King, a lady of society

I was getting a bit tired of her incessant talking. She always made things about her, when clearly everything was about me. I was the one to bring happiness and excitement into this family, I was the one that would make them rich with my beauty, and I was the one that always did everything. But then, my mother had to open her big mouth and change everything and make the world revolve around her. Sometimes, I realized that the person who made me think like I did was my mother. She was the one who taught me to be just like her: vain, ambitious, proud, driven, and resentful towards others who were better than me, like the Cullen family. But I had excuse enough to be that way, I was beautiful and she longer was; her time had passed. She was now happily married and with three beautiful children, so she should stop all her bragging and leave it to me.

"By when do you suppose our angel would be married, John dear?" she said putting her hand on my father's knee.

"In a year or so, but let's not pressure her into it and let her have her fun with her courtship with Royce" he said patting her hand

"Oh, she can have her fun after she's married. I can't wait to be living in a house like that" she said dreamily

"That wasn't a house, mother, it was a manor" Landon said imitating the butler's thick English accent, John rolled his eyes at him

If my mom thought she was coming to live with us when we got married, as I knew we would, she was very mistaken. Royce and I were going to get our own manor and have our own children. She would stay at our house without Lydia, she was coming with me.

"We're here" said the carriage rider as he opened the door for us when we arrived at our home

The balding man helped me out and then winked at me as I made my way. Lydia opened the door just as I was arriving to the door

"Hello, Miss Hale, did you have fun tonight?" she asked with a smile; hoping I could tell her some juicy gossip which she could share her other servant friends tomorrow when she took my brothers for their walk in the nearby park.

"That is a very inappropriate question, Lydia" my mother scowled at her before I could answer

She bowed her head in embarrassment and helped her out of her hat.

"Lydia, could you come and help me" I said as I climbed the stairs to my room

"Of course, miss" she said too eagerly, walking behind me

When I entered my room, I saw three vases of red roses

"What's this?" I asked surprised

"Just before you came, a messenger dropped these by" she answered

"Do you who sent them?" I asked, even though I already knew who sent them

"No, miss, but a card came with them" she answered

I walked over to my bed and took the card that was laying on my pillow, I opened it and read:

_Roses for my rose_

I smiled despite myself.

Lydia helped me out of me dress and corset, into my nightgown and into bed.

That night came the first dream of how my wedding would be. I had had this dream many times before but this time the bridegroom had a face and name, it was Royce King II.

Everything was just like I had imagined it, since I was a young girl, and even better. In the lawns of the mansions, thousands of guests awaited, the whole town was there. Royce waited by the altar with the priest and his father, while I walked down the aisle with my arm linked with my father's. I had a big, white dress with tons of jewels that made me look more beautiful and wealthy than the Queen of England herself.

My wedding ring was a big diamond and I was showered with gifts from the guests. Everybody said that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. And it was true.

And soon that dream was going to come true. Every single part of it was coming true. Soon, and I was pretty sure it was going to be really soon, I would be Mrs. Royce King II. I was ready for it all: to be a wife, be a mother, be the most beautiful and the wealthiest girl in the world.

I was going to be of more of an envy to my friends, they wished that they could be like me, as beautiful as me, as lucky as me and as wanted as me. Now, when I told them that I had a courtship with Royce King II, they were going to die of envy. Every single one of them was my friend because they wanted to be seen and they wanted people to know that they were friends with Rosalie Lillian Hale. Except Vera, I knew Vera wouldn't be envious of me, that's why she was my dearest, truest, best friend. She didn't have a reason to envy anybody, she had her own happiness too, just like I did right now.

* * *

HELLO, MY DEAR READERS!!!

SO HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER OF MY ROSALIE STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, A VERY SPECIAL PERSON TO ROSALIE IS GOING TO BE INTRODUCED! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT WILL BE???????

PLEASE SEND ME YOUR GUESSES AND I'LL TELL U IF U'RE RIGHT!!!!

I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, I'm so happy that you're with Royce, Rose" said Vera while giving her baby boy, Henry, milk from a bottle.

"Thanks, Vera. I'm just so happy that I'll may be soon settling down with a husband" I said as I stood up, grabbed a hair brush from her night table and started brushing her black long hair

"Do you think he's going to ask for your hand soon?" she said looking down to Henry, who had just finished with his bottle.

"Maybe, I think so, I hope so. He keeps sending me flowers and jewelry every day" these past two months of our courtship, Royce had been sending me bouquets of roses and violets every night and almost every week, he sent me a gift, like a new dress or jewelry.

My room is overflowing with all of these things.

"Well, you go to admit that those gifts he sends you are very pretty" she said with a laugh

"Yeah" I laughed too

Henry giggled when he heard his mother laughing. She lifted him up above her head and we started making funny noises to him so he could laugh even more.

"He is just so beautiful, Vera" I said when she handed him to me. I took him with such care and adoration. I wanted one of my own; I would do anything to have one. I spun around in circles trying to make him laugh again.

"Thanks, Rose" she said smiling

"He looks so much like you: the hair, the face, and the dimples"

"He may look like me but he eats like his father" she smiled

Vera loved her husband very much. He was perfect for her and he loved her very much too. He was a man that my parents would've never thought of for me, a carpenter. But he was very sweet. He loved Vera and Henry with all his soul and heart and we got along well too.

"Well, you are a good cook" I said

"So, since I'm such a good cook, will you stay for lunch?" she said as we walked out of her and her husband's room

"Yes, of course. It's been so long since we've talked…"

"I know, but little Henry has needed me so much…"

"No, I completely understand, don't worry"

"I've missed you, Rose" she said walking back to me and giving me a hug around the waist. I was much taller than her

"I've missed you too, Vera"

While she cooked, I played with little Henry in the parlor. Vera was my very best friend and I loved her dearly.

* * *

I had been so happy when she got married to the guy that she had always fancied. She talked constantly about him since we were sixteen years old, and one could tell that he fancied her too, even though he was three years our senior.

Whenever we would walk by his shop, he would stop what he was doing, come out to meet us and say:

"It's a wonderful day for a walk, isn't it, Ms. Vera?"

And she would always answer:

"Why, yes, it is, Mr. Thomas" while blushing scarlet. They even called each other by their names

Then he would tip an invisible hat in her direction and smile to her until she walked by. He barely noticed anybody else when she was around.

One day, while Vera and I were walking "coincidently" by his shop, he looked to the side while hammering a table for Mrs. Not-so-important and he saw her. Vera looked back and smiled to him. When their eyes met, he accidently hammered his finger with such force that he was left on the verge of tears.

"Oh my, Mr. Thomas" Vera gasped worried and ran inside the shop to help him. I ran after.

When she knelt down by his side and their eyes connected, it was like all time had stopped for them at that exact moment.

"Are you ok?" she asked breaking away from the trance

"Uhhh, yes, I am" he said trying to be brave but you could see the blood gushing from his nail

"Of course, you're not" she said getting up and walking to the back of the shop

Minutes later, she appeared with a rag and wrapped it tightly around his finger to stop the bleeding, while he tried not to wince at the touch. The next day, they started seeing each other more often until their courtship started and then they got engaged. Finally, they got married and two months later, Vera was pregnant with little Henry.

* * *

"This food is really great, Vera, even better than Lydia's or Royce's cook's" I said before putting another forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth

"Thanks, maybe I should go work for the Kings" she said jokingly

"No, you mustn't. The Kings treat people like trash. Like they're worthless and that they are the ones that could only live in this society" the Kings were like that, they treated their servants and people that worked like low lives or worms.

"Kind of like you treat some people sometimes?" she asked

"…yeah, maybe like I treat some people" I admitted with shame. She was right, ever since I was with Royce; I treated people like they did. But it was just because they would treat ME like trash if I didn't act like them

"But I know you don't mean it" she said when she saw my face

"You know, I don't. It's just that my mother and then the Kings, I have to put up an act with them, if not, they won't accept me"

"Do you have to keep up that act with Royce?"

"With Royce, I can be myself. Although, he does show me off to his friends in parties and that sort of thing"

"Rose, they accept you, if you do or do not act like them. They do because Royce loves you and because you're beautiful like them" she said extending her hand over the table and putting it on top of mine

I looked at her uncomfortable

"Don't take it the wrong way, Rose; I just want you to see reality. I love you like my sister and you ARE the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever let anyone tell you the opposite or put you down" she said with a smile

Just then, a sleepy Henry started crying

"Somebody wants you" I said pointing to the parlor where he had been sleeping

"I'm coming" she said getting up. She looked very tired but willingly got up because it was her baby calling her.

That was the only thing I envied Vera: her baby and the happiness her husband brought to her.

When Henry finally calmed down, I decided it was time to go.

"Vera, I have to go back" I said grabbing my new hat and pinning it to my head

"Well, if you must" she said cradling Henry on her side

"I'll come back another day, ok?" I said kissing her cheek

"Ok, I'll see you then. Good bye, Rose" she said opening the door for me

* * *

Out on the streets, people looked at me even more than before. They knew I was in a courtship with Royce King II, so I was envied my beauty, my luck and my partner. Women whispered behind their hands to each other, probably inventing gossips about me and men would all tip their hats in my direction. It was so amazing to be loved and/or envied by everyone. I knew that what Vera had pointed out to me was true and I was aware of it, but when you were out there, here where I was, you just couldn't help but love the attention you got from people.

* * *

HI THERE EVERYBODY

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW UPDATE, ITS PRETTY MUCH JUST A FILLER TO INTRODUCE VERA!!!

I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, EXCEPT THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY, I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Honey, the Kings want to see us all tonight for a dinner party" my mother said as soon as I entered the house.

"Ok" I answered while unpinning the hat from my hair and letting my hair down

"Rose, Rose, come and hear us play" Landon said when I entered the parlor. He took my hand and pulled me to where the piano was located.

John was already there warming up by playing the scales back and forth

"Me first" he said when I sat next to him on the bench with Landon on my lap

He began playing the song I had taught them but in the middle, he messed up

"Wait, wait, let me try again" he said beginning the song gain

After a couple of tries, he was able to complete the song without a mistake

"You're getting better" I said with a smile

"Now it's my turn" Landon said pushing off John and climbing off my lap

He was never able to finish the song when my mother entered the room and interrupted us.

"Honies, it's time to get ready to go" she said

"Awww, mom, do we have to go now?" whined Landon

"Yes, we do, young man. Now let's go" she said scowling at him

They both got up and went up the stairs with my mother behind them. I walked tiredly but also excited that I was going to see Royce again

I dressed in the most recent dress Royce had sent for me. It looked amazing on my body, it accentuated my curves and my chest was very exposed. Lydia helped me with my hair and boots. I put on the diamond necklace, another gift, that combined with the deep blue dress

"Are you ready, Rose?" my mom said when I came down the stairs with Lydia behind me while the whole family waited by the door

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go" I said walking right by them and into the street

I climbed into our carriage and waited for the rest of the family to get in, so we could go. Royce's dad always sent the same majestic carriage to come pick us up with the same balding rider that fancied me. He would always wink at me and hold my hand too long when he helped me up or down the carriage.

"Oh, gosh, I wonder why the Kings want to see us tonight" my mother said while fixing up her gloves

"Mother, we go twice a week to the Kings' for dinner"

"Yes, we do, but never on Saturdays" she said going back to fix herself

She was right; we always visited them on Wednesdays and Sundays, never on Saturdays. Something was weird about it. But I quickly dismissed it when Landon started narrating his latest dream

"Ok, we're hear, Mr. Hale" the door of the carriage opened

"Thank you, Michael" my father said as he helped me down the carriage. He had noticed how Michael acted around me, so now my father was the one to help me and my mother in and out.

Alicia was the one to open up the door for us this time.

"Hello" she greeted us before letting us in

"Hi, Alicia" my brother said enthusiastically

"Hello, Landon, do you want to help me feed the dogs tonight?" she asked him

"Mommy, can I?" he asked expectantly

"Sure, I guess so" my mother answered with looking at either of them

"Rosalie" Royce said coming into the parlor followed by his parents and younger siblings.

"Royce" I said sliding my arms around his waist for a hug. He leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips, he wasn't too keen on public displays of affection

"Come on, let's go outside. I want to talk to you" he said taking my hand and pulling me outside

"What about?" I said snuggling closer to him once we were out of everybody's eyesight. He put his arm around my waist

"Us"

"Yes, what about us?" I asked a bit impatient

We ended up in one of the balconies. We sat together on the patio sofa

"Everything about us" he said with a smile. He wasn't making any sense!!

"Could you please be more clear, Royce?"

"Rosalie, you are the most beautiful girl in town, even the country and I'm so lucky that you like me too"

"Royce, what are you getting to?" I asked again

"Rose, I want you to be my wife and our parents have already arranged our engagement. I wanted to ask you first but my parents beat me to it with your parents" he said with one knee on the floor

I couldn't believe it, I mean, I could, it was only a matter of time until he would asked me but I was getting married to Royce, the man I loved. He was the most beautiful and perfect man in the world.

"Oh, Royce, really?!"

"Yes, really" he answered, opening his arms for me. I stood up and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, my cheeks and then finally my lips, he made it especially long.

"Come on, lets go inside" he said sliding his arm around my waist and guiding me inside the house

"Where are we going?" I asked when we climbed the stairs to the second floor

"To my room, I want to give you something" he said with a smile

We walked and walked until we reached the end of the hallway. He opened the door and walked in, I stayed outside waiting

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked when he saw that I hadn't entered with him

"Nothing, everything's fine. Its juts I rather wait outside" I said. My parents had taught me that a lady, a virtuous one, shouldn't enter a gentleman's room without a chaperone

Royce stood there looking at me, trying to understand

"Oh, come on, Rose, we're already engaged" he said, he grabbed my hand and walked me in

His room was enormous; it had a king-sized bed, a big closet and a bunch of other stuff. It even had its own bathroom

He turned to his night table and pulled something out of the drawer. It was a black box.

"This has been in my family for decades" he said opening the box and taking out a ring, it was so beautiful; it had pearls instead of diamonds.

"Oh, Royce, it's beautiful"

He gave me the ring and put it in my left hand. I lifted up my hand and examined it in the light.

"Oh, thank you so much, Royce" I hugged him around the neck and he kissed me.

He put his arm around my waist and kissed me deeper, our bodies pressing together. His lips moved to my neck; I was so involved in the way his kisses felt that I hadn't noticed how he was lowering me to his bed, his body over mine

"Royce, please, we can't" I said trying to push him off

"Why not?" he asked with his lips against mine

"Because we're not married" I said while his lips went once more to my neck and then lower

"So? We're going to be"

"So, I rather wait until the wedding. It's the correct thing to do" I said giving him one last push. He pulled away and lay down next to me. I quickly sat up and walked to the window

"Ok, if that's what you want" he said

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head

"It's ok" I said, I lifted up his chin and pecked him on the lips. I walked over to the mirror to check if I was still looking good

"I love you, Rose" Royce said sliding his arms around my waist from behind me while I tried to fix my hair

"I love you too. Now, let's go eat" I said giving up and just letting my hair down

We walked down to the living room where everyone was waiting for us. During the dinner, Mrs. King noticed my ring and everybody congratulated us. All the wedding plans were arranged that same night: the place and the date. I was getting married on April, a month away, in the Kings' gardens. I couldn't believe it. Finally, my dream wedding was coming true!! My life as Mrs. Rosalie King was going to start very, very soon and there was nothing nobody could do to prevent that.

* * *

OK, SO HERE'S A LITTLE FORESHADOWING OF WHAT'S NEXT TO COME!! CAN YOU GUESS???? I'M PRETTY SURE YOU CAN!!

AND THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!! YAY!!! BUT THAT'S NOT SOMETHING WE SHOULD ALL BE HAPPY ABOUT, RIGHT??

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED AND ALERTED AND READ THIS STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!

I LOVE YA ALL,

--LAPRINCESASM


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rose, Rosalie, wake up!" I heard Vera whisper in my ear. She was shaking my arm trying to wake me up. Apparently, I had fallen asleep on her sofa.

"Where's Henry?" I asked sleepily. I remember clearly having him asleep on my side

"He's over there with Thomas. He's walking, Rose!" she said excitedly as she sat next to me. This was the first time he had been able to stand up on his own.

"Oh my god, look at him. He so cute" I said with a smile

"Yeah. Rose, maybe you should go home, it's pretty late" she said looking at me

I looked at the clock on the mantel and saw that it was ten in the night. I quickly sat up, Henry got startled and fell back on his bottom at Thomas's feet, he just laughed his baby laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Henry. I have to go, will you give me a kiss?" I asked when I picked him up from the floor. He put his little hands on my cheeks and kissed my nose

"Aww, thank you. I love you" I said kissing his forehead and handing him over to Thomas, who had just arrived from work.

I walked to the door and put on the new jacket that Royce had given to me, a couple of days ago. I pinned my hat to my head, the pins scratching against my scalp.

"Want me to escort you home, Rosalie? It's pretty dark outside and cold too" said Thomas coming to meet me up. He had his arm around Vera's waist and she had Henry hanging from her side

"No, that's ok; you should stay here with your family. I can just call my father" I said with hesitation. It seemed silly to call my dad for such a short distance.

"On second thought, don't call him. I can just walk alone, it's only a couple of streets" I said opening the door and letting the wind enter the warm home

"Ok, if you're sure" he said as I stepped out. When he thought that I wasn't looking, he pulled Vera closer and kissed her cheek. She giggled softly. But I had seen it and I resented it, because when he kissed Vera, it was so sweet. But when Royce kissed me, it didn't feel the same or maybe I was feeling this because I was nervous, the wedding was in one week.

"Rose, be careful out there" said Vera as she gave my cheek a kiss

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you all in a week"

And with that I walked out into the cold night. It was awfully cold tonight, too cold for April. I looked up and saw some clouds in the dark sky. If this weather didn't change, I would have to move the wedding indoors. But I didn't want to do that; it wouldn't have the same magical effect. I prayed and prayed to God for better weather the day of my wedding as I passed under streetlamp by streetlamp.

Only a couple of streets more and I would be out of these cold nights and into my warm and comfortable home, one which wasn't going to be my home anymore soon; Royce and I were moving into our own manor after our wedding night.

* * *

In the intersection up ahead, I noticed that one of the streetlamps had broken down. I could also see the figures of men standing under it. I strained my eyesight to try and see them better.

Their loud laughter made me jump, they were drunk…very drunk. I began to cross the street to avoid any danger, when I heard my name being called.

"Rose!" I heard someone scream to me in a slurred voice, while the others laughed stupidly. I looked back and noticed how well the men were dressed. It was Royce and three friends of his, sons of other rich men; and another man, one I had never seen before.

"Here's my Rose!" he shouted to them as he walked over to me

"Royce, what's wrong with you?" I asked in a whisper

"You're late. We're cold and you kept us waiting so long" he said completely ignoring my question. He laughed with the others sounding just as stupid

"I wasn't supposed to meet you; I was on my way home"

I had never seen him drink before, maybe a toast, now and then. He told me that he didn't like champagne; I didn't think that he would like something much stronger either. I could smell the laudanum on him or maybe it was whiskey.

"What did I tell you, John? Isn't she lovelier than your Georgia peaches?" he shouted to the new man, who was from Atlanta. Royce grabbed my hand harshly and pulled me towards the group of men

The man named John looked over my body like I was a horse he was buying. He had tan skin and dark hair and he also wore very nice clothes. I put my arms across my torso, I had never been more scared in my life.

"It's hard to tell, she's all covered up" he said slowly while a grin appeared on his face

They all laughed at his comment, even Royce.

Then Royce put his arms around my shoulders and I thought maybe he was going to protect me. But he just ripped off the jacket from my shoulders, the brass buttons spreading all over the pavement as they popped out.

"Royce, what are you doing?!" I asked alarmed and raising my voice to him as they all laughed again. Everything was so cold and I just wanted it to stop.

"Are you shouting at us?" asked one of them as Royce put his hand to my head

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" then he tore the hat from my head, the pins pulling at my roots. I screamed in pain.

"Royce!" tears began to run down my face because I was cold and scared and hurt.

"Oh, shut up and stop whining" he suddenly got very angry and slapped my face. The force had been such that I fell to the pavement, my dress rising up to show my legs.

"Oh, she does have nice legs" one of them said as he crouched in the floor next to me and feeling up my legs and thighs. He was one Royce's friends, I had met him before but I couldn't remember his name right now.

"What are you doing?" I said kicking his face; he fell back with a bloody lip

Then one of them pulled at my hair as Royce slapped me again, furious. They all attacked me then, ripping and tearing at my dress.

"Help, somebody help!!" I began to scream as their hands began to touch my body. This Royce wasn't the Royce I was going to marry. They were all completely drunk and I knew what they wanted out of me right now.

Royce slapped me again and put his hand over my mouth

"Shut up, don't you understand what that means?!" he shouted. He laid his body over mine

"Royce, please, stop" I whispered as he began to rape me. The others laughing at me

"That's what you get for not giving it to me earlier when I wanted to" he said as he moaned loudly, the sound disgusted me. I was in so much pain, I couldn't take it anymore.

After a couple of minutes, John pulled Royce away from me

"Get off of her" he said, I thought he was maybe going to save me, but then he began to unzip his pants

"Now it's my turn" he said as he too laid over me. He was much more tougher on me, his hands were all over my body and inside the remnants of my dress; his disgusting lips on mine.

I could feel myself bleeding when he pulled away. I thought maybe it was all over and that they would go away, but I was wrong.

The rest of them followed suit, I was being raped again and again, touched and kissed. I just wanted to die, I could feel myself being killed every time one of them moaned and panted over me. I couldn't fight them off, so I just took it. I laid my head to the side and lost all hope. I didn't even feel it when they stopped and stumbled away laughing and mocking Royce

"Guess you'll have to find a new bride, huh, Royce?" asked one of them, I could hear their voices far away

"I'll have to learn some patience first" he laughed

They all walked away, their bodies being replaced by the cold wind. I closed my eyes and welcomed death; I was pretty much bleeding to death. I could still feel them thrusting themselves in and out, in and out of me. I wanted to die already, but it was taking way too long.

In the distance, I could hear footsteps….footsteps coming towards me. I began to weep at the thought of them coming back to hurt me even more. If that was them again, I wanted to die right then and there. I didn't care what they did with my body after I died, but I just didn't want to be there when it all happened again.

It seemed like forever that I was laying there and just dying. How would my parents, Vera react when they saw? How would Royce feel when he remembered what he did to me, if he remembered?

Personally, I didn't give a damn about anything right now. I didn't care about being prudent or lady-like. I could think however I wanted right now, I was dying.

* * *

OK, SO THE AWFUL, FATEFUL NIGHT HAS FINALLY OCCURRED.

I GOT A QUESTION FOR ALL OF MY READERS: HOW DO YOU THINK THAT VERA AND HER FAMILY; THE HALES; THE KINGS AND ROYCE WOULD REACT THE NEXT MORNING WHEN THEY FIND OUT THAT ROSE IS MISSING??? CAN YOU PLEASE PORTRAY THAT FOR ME???

NOW: WHO KNOWS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?? NOT ALL OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME AND PLEASE REVIEW, DO NOT RAISE YOUR HANDS!! HAHA!!

SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE, I HAVE BEEN DISTRACTED IN OTHER THINGS LIKE: TWITTER, LIVEJOURNAL AND BLOGSPOT. BUT I'M BACK!!

I LOVE YA ALL

--LAPRINCESASM


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Death wasn't coming fast enough, unlike the mysterious footsteps, which were basically running now until they ceased. I thought maybe the person was gone, but then I heard someone gasp by my side.

Everything felt so cold, it was worse than my pain. I thought I would maybe die by the cold than by the loss of blood.

"Oh, god. What do I do now?" I recognized the voice as Dr. Cullen's. Then I felt his cold fingers on my skin: my arms, my face, my neck.

"Please, kill me" I whispered so low, I thought maybe he hadn't heard me

"Rosalie, I can't, I'm going to make it all go away" he said closer to me

"There's nothing you could do" just by whispering I could feel the life slip out of my body

"There's one thing, if I don't do it, then you're going to bleed to death" I felt something cold slip over my body, it felt like a coat.

My body still felt very cold. I wanted to be warm. I had no more energy to continue talking to him. I felt cold arms go around my waist and I thought maybe he was going to hurt me too, but I had no more strength to fight him. He pulled me to his chest and carried me bridal style.

The next thing was the most amazing and scary thing that I had ever lived through in my life.

He ran with me at a supernatural speed. The cold wind hitting against my face was practically killing me. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I began to whimper from the spikes of the wind. I felt like I was flying and I got more scared.

"Don't worry, Rosalie, it's going to be over soon" he said clearly as he cuddled me closer to his chest.

I knew that he was going to try and save me, but I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to die.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, it felt like forever, I felt the wind stop along with the flying sensation. I opened my eyes to see if I was dead, but I was in a room with bright lights on the ceiling. Then, everything was warm and I could feel the pain beginning to dull. I was grateful that I was beginning to slip away.

"Rosalie, you have to stay awake, please" he begged as he teared at my clothes. What was he doing? Did he just bring me here to hurt me too?

"Please, stop" I whimpered

"Please, Rosalie, you got to let me help you" he said. I could feel some tugging at my legs; it was like he was stitching me up.

After a couple of minutes, it seemed like he had given up and I was already closing my eyes. Both he and I knew that once I closed them, I wasn't going to open them again.

"I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do" he said as he leaned down my face.

I thought that maybe he was going to rape me too, so I just continued to cry. Then, I felt a sharp pain at my throat, he had bitten me.

I screamed out in pain and shock. And just as fast as he had bitten me, a fire started to burn me, starting at my neck. It was like hell; maybe this was hell disguised as earth.

Then I felt the pain start again at my wrists and ankles. The numbness was gone and now my whole body was on fire.

"Please, please, just kill me!" I screamed at him, my strength coming back

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry" he said lowering his head next to mine

"I don't care!" he grabbed my hand and held it between his

"What have you done to me?!" I screamed as I tried to act brave, but I couldn't. Just like I couldn't help thrash. My back would arch from the pain and I would move my head from side to side to find comfort. I didn't dare move anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie, but I had to"

"Had to what?!"

"Turn you into a vampire, like me and my family"

This man was crazy; he thought that he was a vampire and that I was becoming one too. But vampires didn't exist; he just wanted to make my last minutes alive more like a living hell.

* * *

I could hear him talking in the background, but I could only focus in the pain that wouldn't kill me.

I would sometimes get some phrases, like:

"We're vegetarians, our private joke; we don't drink human blood, just animal blood"

"You have a choice; you don't have to follow our style of live"

"We move around a lot, so probably when you're one of us, we'll move to another city"

* * *

"Carlisle, we're here…what's going on?" a woman's voice interrupted him. I recognized her as Mrs. Cullen. She was with her brother, Edward. They both looked from me to the doctor and then back again.

"Oh, god. I can't believe you did this, Carlisle" Edward said in a harsh tone and throwing me a dirty look.

"Please, kill me, please…I beg you!" I screamed to them

"Oh, dear…" I heard Mrs. Cullen say when she averted her eyes away from me

"What happened to her?" she asked.

After what seemed like two heartbeats' time, I heard Edward mutter profanities under his breath

"That son of a bitch, who would've thought?"

"Who? What happened?" she asked again getting impatient

Dr. Cullen was about to speak but Edward cut him off

"That's ok, I'll tell her" he put his hand on her back and directed her out of the room

How could've he known what had happened? He hadn't been there with us.

As soon as they left, Carlisle continued talking to me

"That's Esme, my wife or as we call them in our world, my mate. And that's Edward, her brother, but not really, that's just a show"

As soon as he said their names, I began to scream

"Esme!" they both appeared next to me in a flash

"What's wrong, honey? Do you need something?" Esme said smoothing my hair away from my sweaty forehead

"Please, kill me!"

"Oh, honey, it'll be over soon, just two more days, hold on" she said in a sweet whisper

Only one day had passed and it seemed like a thousand years had. I couldn't take it anymore. Part of me hoped that what Carlisle was saying was true, but I had been raised in a society, where those things were shunned.

* * *

Sometimes they would take turns staying with me, Esme and Carlisle. They had told me to call them that, by their names. Edward had even refused to be in my room. Esme would tell me how my looks were improving, not that they needed it. She said that all my wounds were healed, but I couldn't believe it, the fire was tearing me apart.

Every time I would scream out in pain, which was very rarely because it didn't' make a difference if you did, Carlisle would apologize.

They continued to remind me that only one more day until everything was over. But to me it had felt like a hundred lifetimes.

* * *

**Finally the moment of ****truth, she is becoming a vampire. I hope that I was able to portray that experience up to your expectations, my dear readers. I would really love to hear your thoughts in this most important turning point of the story.**

**I love you all, thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Today, I want to thank two important readers and great reviewers: TwilightHeart21 and Horseluvr620. They write amazing reviews and amazing stories. I seriously encourage you guys to read their stories. You're crazy if you don't.**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. But it's going to be over soon, I promise you" said Carlisle holding my hand when I let out a scream in shock

"Carlisle, could I talk to you please?" I heard Edward say. I had actually heard him coming in this time

"Can't it wait, Edward? The transformation is almost complete and I want to be here for her"

"No, it can't wait" he said in a sharp tone.

Carlisle sighed and I heard as they both walked out of the room and out to the hallway. I controlled myself not to scream, it did no good, and it just wasted my energies.

"What were you think, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" I heard Edward say. I didn't like the way he said my name, like something was wrong with me. I could feel my breath coming short and my heartbeat go over the top

"I just couldn't let her die. It was too much waste, too horrible…too much waste" Carlisle responded quietly. I was actually beginning to like Carlisle. The pain began to go away from my legs and hands. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I know" his dismissive tone angered me

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her" the pain continued to numb away from my head and neck. And now I felt like my heart was the only thing on fire and then it felt unnecessary to breathe

"Of course you couldn't" Esme agreed with Carlisle. I liked her too, very much

"People die all the time. Don't you think she's just a little bit recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search…not that any one suspects the fiend" I heard Edward growl like a dog, it scared me a bit but I was glad that they knew that Royce was guilty.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward asked disgustedly

Carlisle sighed "That's up to her; she may want to go her own way"

_I don't want to be alone_ I thought in my head because I was afraid that if I spoke, I would scream

"Well, I'm sure she just said that she doesn't want to be alone" Edward replied. It was like he could hear what I was thinking.

Just then, I felt my heartbeat stop but surprisingly, I was still alive.

"Rosalie, honey, can you hear me?" I heard Esme say to me, her hand smoothing my hair back

I wasn't sure if I should speak, but I still did. "I think so" my voice sounded so amazing, like the notes of a song.

I opened my eyes and saw everything in great detail, the dust particles floating around the room and the pores of the canvases, various feet away.

"It's done, the transformation is done, Rosalie; you are now a vampire" Carlisle said as he handed me a mirror

I grabbed it and looked to a totally different person. She was gorgeous, not beautiful like me, her eyes were brilliant red and her skin was snow white. I lifted up a hand to my face and felt my granite hard skin

"Ok, I believe you this time" I said to Carlisle, but I didn't take my red eyes from my gorgeous reflection.

"Why is my throat burning?" I asked. My throat seemed like it was still on fire

"You're thirsty, it's time for your hunt" Esme explained to me

I looked at her in doubt

"Come with me, I'll help you" she offered extending her hand towards me. I hesitated and then took it; her hand felt warm, normal again.

"But first, we got to got to get you cleaned up" she guided me to a bathroom, it was so big, but not bigger than the Kings'

Just the name sent this flash of anger through me. I wanted to kill him and make him suffer like I did. They all needed to suffer and die.

"You can go ahead, I'll bring you back some clothes" and with that she left the room

I took off the green robes that I had on and saw my reflection on the mirror. My hair was matted with dirt and blood and damp with sweat. Parts of my body were still bloody but no scars could be seen.

I got into the shower and just let the warm water clean my body. The water that fell was red because of my blood. The scent was maddening but I restrained myself and washed my body; it was perfect and the skin was so hard.

* * *

After my most disastrous hunting, Esme and I went back to the house. Esme had been so graceful when she had hunted and she didn't even get a spot of dirt on her shoes, unlike me who after five tries, was able to tackle the deer that was luckily prancing around because I had basically spooked every single animal in the forest. Now I had gotten used to everything, this life was something different. But now was when I realized that my beauty was to take the blame for what had happened to me. If I wasn't that beautiful while being human, this would've never happened to me. I could be married right now with a man who loved me and with a beautiful baby to prove our love. That was all I had ever wanted.

* * *

As I walked through the house trying to familiarize with it, I saw Edward at the dining table, writing in a piece of paper.

"Hey, what's your problem with me?" I decided to confront him. I was going to try and make things good between us if we were going to live together.

"I don't know what you mean" he said without even looking at me

"Look you better tell me because I'm not blind and I can clearly see that you hate me. Why?" I said tearing the paper from his hands.

He took his time turning to look at me

"I don't hate you, I just know that you get mad when you don't get what you want, like right now" he got up from his seat and turned to me. He tore the paper from my hand

"Well, I'm mad because you don't even know me and you are already judging me"

"Oh, but I know you really well. You think everybody should worship you because you're beautiful. And you're mad that I never fell head over heels for you"

"You don't know what I'm thinking!" I was really loosing it now, how could he say these things about me? He didn't even know me

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. You see, my special ability is to read minds and I have read your shallow, simple mind countless of times"

"You…had no right. My thoughts are personal" I couldn't comeback with a witty remark, I was awe-struck.

"Rosalie…Edward…what is going on here?" Esme said coming to our side with Carlisle. She looked so worried

"And you know what else, Carlisle feeling sorry for you wasn't the only reason why he changed you…he also thought that you and I could be together"

"Like that's going to happen, who would want to be with such a cold hearted person" I said and then turned to look at Carlisle

"Is that true, Carlisle?" Esme asked, grabbing a hold of Carlisle's arm. She took the words right out of my mouth.

He hung his head in shame "I only had that thought for a couple of seconds. But it wasn't why I changed you, Rosalie; you deserved a chance to continue living and you couldn't die like that"

That hit a nerve but I couldn't be mad at Carlisle; he had only wanted to save me. And right now, I couldn't believe Edward; he had only wanted to hurt me

"If you wanted to hurt me, Edward, well consider your mission failed" I said as I left the house and turned to the woods nearby.

"Rosalie, Rose, wait up" Esme followed me after she had said to Edward: "Why did you do that?"

"What?!" I snapped at her, my skin glistening in the sun

"Are you ok?" she asked without fear

"Yeah, it's just that… it's a lot to take in so fast"

"Same thing happened to me, you know" she said. We continued walking past the trees and shrubs

"Esme, why haven't you and Carlisle had any kids?" I asked her bluntly

"Because…I can't" she said sadly. I stopped dead in my tracks

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Being a vampire won't let us have"

"So…I won't be able to have children?" this could not be happening to me

"…no"

My breath came short; it was just one of my human reactions. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, my eyes only felt uncomfortable. I grabbed hold of one of the trees and accidentally snapped it in half, when I punched it. This wasn't fair, all I had ever wanted was to have a family and now, that too had been taken away.

"This is all Royce's fault and he's going to pay for it. He and all of his friends are going to pay for what they did to me" I said through clenched teeth

* * *

**She's finally a vampire, she's the Rosalie we all know and love!!**

**Well, I love her, she's awesome, do you guys love her??? And if you don't who's your favorite character in all of Twilight and why???**

**Anyway, back to the story. Did you like it??? And what about that confrontation?? I know it wasn't much, but it was something!**

**Up next: the most waited chapter of all!!! Can you guess which one it is?????? **

**Thank you all who reviewed and alerted and read this chapter, I really appreciate it, you guys!! Especially since it has been so hard to write this story, unlike my other ones about the werewolves, but I'm trying my best and I hope that my best is good for all of you!!**

**I love you all, really**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was almost ten at night, two weeks after I had been transformed. My eyes were now starting to lose their brightness; they are a dark red now. I had taken comfort in my curse that now and forever, I was going to be the most beautiful person in this world and that I never would stop looking like this and there was nothing nobody could do.

I walked down the street where I had been raped and killed mercilessly by those animals. Similar events were about to happen to those whose had no mercy on me. I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown that I had stolen for the occasion. I wanted to be as dramatic as possible and I wanted their last moment to be the most memorable of their miserable lives. If they thought I was beautiful then, wait until they saw me now.

I spotted my victims down the street; their scent was what gave them away. They were all there, drunk and loud like last time. I made my steps heard by walking with confidence and strength down the street. They turned to look at me and apparently Royce was the only one who recognized me because as soon as he saw me, he sprinted out of site. I would let him get away, build up the tension inside as he saw or imagined his friends being killed by the dead missing girl, who was supposed to be his fiancé.

"Hey, darling, why don't you come over here and have some fun with us?" I heard one of them slur to me. I recognized him as the man from Atlanta, John. I smiled to myself and walked over to them.

"Hi, boys" I said seductively to them when I entered their circle. They automatically surrounded me and got closer after a couple of seconds.

"Now, why are you dressed so pretty?" John asked as he got closer to me.

I leaned over to him and whispered "Because tonight is a special tonight"

He laughed a nervous laugh and then snaked his shaky hands around my waist. I grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him to the floors. He grunted as his friends surrounded me.

"Hey, what's your problem?" one of them said putting his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I growled and turned to look at him.

"You want to lose that hand?"

When he saw my once again brilliant red eyes, they all ran away in different directions. This was going to be fun and easy. I turned to John on the floor and crouched beside him. He smiled at me and put his hand under my skirt. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. It gave a horrible snapping sound around the elbow, he screamed in pain.

"Want to try that again?" I asked him. I picked him and threw him against a wall

"Don't you remember me?" I got closer to his face, so he would really look at me.

"You're that bitch…that we had sex with…Royce's fiancé" he said with difficulty

"Correction: You raped me…again and again" I growled before snapping his other hand. He continued to scream.

"What are you?" he asked breathless

"Your death" I answered deathly

I continued to torture him and snapping his bones, until I got bored and snapped his neck. He slid down the wall and fell with a thump. Not one single drop of blood was spilt, I was proud of myself.

I searched the town square until I was able to find two more. I tortured them all in different ways.

One of them, who had been Royce's friend since they were little, I found hiding behind some bushes near the big fountain in the park. I snuck up behind him and then tapped his shoulder. He turned around slowly and then tried to run away when he saw me, but of course I was faster. I also broke every single bone in his body, while he apologized continuously to me. I got tired of his whining, so I drowned him in the fountain. He thrashed for a couple of minutes; even got me wet, and then floated limply in the water.

As I dried myself up, I heard some movement behind me, near the woods. I turned around and saw my third victim, the son of the man who owned biggest store chain in all of New York. He tried to ambush me, but that only got me even angrier. He ran away into the woods and then I ran after him and appeared before him. He began to cry for mercy.

"Fine, you're forgiven" I said sweetly. I wanted to be more dramatic with him than the rest; he had been the roughest of all on me.

"Really?! Oh, thank you so much" he said as he slowly tried to back away from me.

"Yeah, and I want to give you something" he immediately stopped in his tracks and paid attention, like the interested pig that he was.

"What?" he said with a smile

I walked to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Myself"

A ripple shot through his body and then he tried to kiss me

"No, no, no! No touching me. Everything is going to be all about you tonight" I said pushing him into a tree with a little bit too much force.

At the end, I got him strapped to a tree, completely naked.

"Oh, come on, please? I'm cold, very cold" he begged me.

I was back after an hour. I had found my fourth victim near his home. He had been hiding in his room and didn't even hear when I entered his house. His death was very quick and almost painless. I knocked him out and then choked him by putting a rope around his neck and pushing him out the second story window. I left him there hanging, like all the others.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, can you please give me my clothes back? I'm so sorry for what I did. It…it wasn't my fault, they pressured me into having sex with you!" he stuttered.

Why did all these men delusion themselves into thinking that I wanted to be with them? Didn't they notice my struggle to push them away when they attacked me? They had hurt me and that was something I was never going to forget.

I walked over to him and got very near his face, he seemed to smell me. Even my smell was inviting to them, but there was nothing of them that seemed to invite me. Maybe…just their pain and suffering. I was so disgusted with them, that I didn't even want to suck their blood. I didn't want any part of them inside me ever again.

"Fine, then" I grabbed the ropes that were binding him to the tree and put some force on them, they disintegrated under my grip; he fell to the floor.

I pushed him on his back with my heel and then crouched to the floor next to him.

"Want me to warm you up?" I smiled a very flirty smile. He seemed dazed and then he nodded, not able to speak his response. He got an…he got very excited when I pinned his arms over his head. I tied his arms behind his back and then his feet together with a swift movement.

I searched for a box of matches that he had in his jacket pocket and lighted one. The look on his face was priceless when I threw the match towards his privates. He wanted me to warm him up and warm him up was what I did.

* * *

As I walked up to the vault-like building where Royce was hiding, I encountered two of his "bodyguards".

"Hi, boys" I smiled. They seemed to recognize me and they lowered their weapons.

"Miss Hale?" one of them asked

"Aren't you supposed to be missing?" the other one asked. Good God, were these two thick-brains!

"That's what everyone thinks, but I have really been getting ready for my wedding" I added in a whisper as I walked between them. Very quickly, I put my hands on their necks and snapped them. They fell to the floor with a thump, just like John had.

I ripped off the huge metal door and walked inside.

"Royce, darling, where are you?" I called out inside the dark building. I could actually hear him on the second floor cowering in a room. He had no escape out of this place since there was only one door and no windows.

"Oh, Royce, it's me, your fiancé" I continued calling out as I went up the stairs.

I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to his hiding place.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!! **

**I shouldn't be here right now, because it's my birthday, but I decided to do a favor for you and update!!**

**So here you guys have part of her vendetta against those dirty animals. I had to get very creative as to how I could kill them, it was hard to do it, but I did it and I hope you like it!!! I don't know if I should have gotten more creative, but this is what I came up with. **

**Coming up next: Royce's death and moving time!!**

***********Now, I got a request for all of my wonderful readers:**

**I need you all who love Emmett so much to tell me information as to where, how, when, why, and all that blah was when Rosalie found Emmett. Come on, people, I know you know this, so I need you to tell me. NOW!!!**

**I love ya all for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story!!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I swung open the door, I could see Royce perfectly. He was dressed in a white dressing shirt and black pants, his gold expensive watch visible on his left hand. He was cowering in a corner, almost crying.

"Oh, Royce, honey, I'm so glad I found you" I said closing the door behind me and appearing in front of him in a flash.

He screamed when he saw me and tried to crawl away to the other side of the room. But, of course, I stopped him. I pushed him back with my heel; I almost dug into his shoulder with my rage and strength.

"Now, where did you think you were going?" I crouched next to him, and made him stay in place with my hand. I could hear his ribs crushing with my touch, he screamed out in pain and I laughed.

He whimpered when he was able to talk "I'm so sorry, please, Rosalie, will you forgive me?"

I acted as if I thought about it but then shook my head "You know, I'm going to be quite honest with you right now, Royce. I loved you and I would have done anything for you. But then, suddenly, you got very drunk and decided to hurt me for your pleasure. I can't believe that while I was human I thought I could be happy at your side. But now, I'm not human and I can see that you're a monster and I can't be with a monster"

"You're a monster too" I heard him mutter, I'm sure he had wanted me to hear it

"Yes, well, thanks to you, I'm the way I am right now" I said as I circled around him

"The only thing I ever wanted was to have a loving husband by my side and babies. You don't know how much I wanted to have my own baby, but you…you took that away from me. This is your entire fault: your friends' deaths, your death and my own death. I hope you burn in hell!" I whispered in his face as I grabbed him by the shirt and flung him across the room

"Please, Rosalie, I never meant to hurt you. I love you" he said as he tried to catch his breath, his arm was twisting at a weird angle, I didn't know if he noticed it.

"Yeah, well, right now, I want to hurt you…bad" I said as I walked to him and grabbed him by his blonde hair. I pinned him against the door and twisted very slowly his broken arm, he screamed out so loud.

"Please, we can still be happy together" he whispered without anymore strength

"I don't think so, sweetie" and with that, I began to hurt him in ways that I never thought I could.

His screams of pain were my inspiration to make his last minutes of life a living hell. He cried and cried so much that night. He prayed and asked for forgiveness, he wanted me to take in consideration his siblings and his parents.

"What about my brothers and my parents, huh? You didn't take that into consideration, how am I?! You disgust me"

I knew that revenge was wrong to do, but there was nothing right now that could stop me. And, plus, I was already damned and cursed, so what else could go wrong with me? I wanted him to feel like I did when he raped me. I wanted him to beg for death but I still wasn't going to give it to him and he never did ask for death. He wanted to live but that was something I wasn't going to let him do. I did to him a combination of what I had done to all of his friends. He was the one to begin my misfortune and he was the one to end it.

* * *

I walked out of the building just after sunrise. I could hear the buzz of people as they saw what I had done to the heirs of the biggest fortunes in New York. I ran at full speed out of town and into the little meadow that held my new house.

As soon as I walked through the main doors, I noticed something was different. Everything was being packed into boxes and all the big things, like the stove and the piano had disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward when I saw him in his room packing his music books.

"Well, during your little party/killing spree, Esme and Carlisle decided it was best to move out of the city and move to another" he answered angrily

"Move where? Why?"

"We're moving to another part of New York and why? Because they think you're going to be too recognizable if people see you in this town"

I was speechless, but Edward wasn't.

"This is the kind of things that put your simple little head in the clouds, everything is about you and –" he continued on and on as I walked out of his room. I went to find somebody who could give me more answers.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Where are we going?" I asked as soon as I saw Carlisle in his now half empty study.

He seemed startled when he saw me with my wedding gown. I knew that he knew where I was and what I had been doing last night. But he was acting like he didn't know.

"Oh, we're just moving a couple of towns away. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright" he said with a smile

"But where the hell are we moving? Nobody seems to be telling me that!" I screamed to him, I didn't like being mad with Carlisle, he had been more than nice with me but I was getting mad that nobody could tell me.

"To New York City" he answered. That was so easy and I didn't even react. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to pack. Now, I was going to start a new life and I was going to leave my old one behind with everything and everybody, I didn't want to feel like I was strapped to this place. And now that I thought about it, I wanted to be far away and start new.

* * *

**I know this chapter is like really short, but I just had to post this so I could move to the second part of the story. **

**I want to thank you all who helped me with the Emmett information and who reviewed or who just read the chapter. You guys are what make me continue writing.**

**I love you all and there are a lot of you who have supported me with all my stories, I really appreciate it!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM **


	11. Chapter 11

**PART TWO**

Chapter 11

**Two years later**

"I'm going hunting!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

Our new home was even bigger, more beautiful and more secluded than before. It was a two story with five bedrooms, not that we needed them. Esme had done an amazing job decorating the house. Each room had a different motive of where we had all traveled to and each of our rooms were decorated according to our taste. We were the richest and most "feared" and envied family in all of New York City.

Many people were head over heels for us. The nurses at the hospital where Carlisle worked weren't able to do their jobs fast enough because of him. Girls were always talking about Edward and they had their parents send us dinner invitations, but he always refused. I was still the most beautiful girl in the city. Men would follow me around and would ask me out, but I wasn't ready and none of them really caught my eye. Sometimes, I would get paranoid when I found certain men following me, but then I would remember that I was much stronger and fierce than when I was human and I could easily defend myself.

Our story was that I was Carlisle's sister and Edward was Esme's brother. We were both orphans and had come to live with our siblings, who were married. Many people thought that Edward and I were together, but when they would see us bickering like little kids, they would quickly dismiss the idea. I had begun to love Edward as a brother, just like he now loved me like a sister. We would get together and play the piano, but then we would start fighting over something.

It was strange how Edward being so handsome didn't have any interest in any of the girls around here or anywhere. Maybe he was waiting for his one true love or maybe he wasn't ready to have a relationship with someone or maybe he just didn't like girls. But the girls certainly did like him. It was funny how they would get all excited when he was around but then he would just walk by and ignore them completely.

I had wanted to get away, so I ran and ran until I didn't recognize where I was. The only thing I knew was that I was a thousand miles south of home.

I smelled the air to catch the scent of my prey, but what I caught was the scent of human blood…a lot of human blood. Then I heard the horrible screams of a man in agony and pain and the snarls of a furious bear. I ran until I found them, a man laid on the floor with a female bear on top of his body. He wasn't dead, I could hear his heartbeat, but it was a faint one and if I didn't do anything soon, he was going to die.

That's when I took a really good look at him. He was a big man with muscles and a big chest; he had dark curls close to his head. He grimaced in pain as the bear stepped on his stomach; dimples appeared on his blood covered face. He had this strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face. He looked over 18 years old, maybe 19 or 20. He looked so much like Vera's little baby boy, Henry. I couldn't let him die, not like this.

In an instant, I pushed off the bear from his body as she snarled at me. I snarled in response, I was furious and I didn't even know why, and attacked her; we wrestled for a couple of seconds until I was able to snap her neck. I was tempted to drain her of blood, but then I heard the young man moan. I had to feed, if not I was sure that I would attack him.

I sunk my teeth in the bear's neck and in a few minutes, drank all of her blood. I had gotten better with time and now, not a single speck of dirt or a drop of blood was on me. In seconds, I turned back to the boy and cradled him in my arms, thank god for my super strength!

As soon as I began to run, I heard him gasp; I looked down to see if he was alright and saw him staring at me with a drowsy smile on his face.

"Everything's ok, you're going to be ok" I smiled to him and heard him gasp a little. I turned to look forward down the path. I could still feel his brown eyes on me, his stare made me feel like I was the center of the universe.

* * *

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, help!" I kicked our door open, almost ripping it at the hinges and ran inside. Everybody appeared at my side with worried faces.

"Oh, my goodness!" I heard Esme gasp when she saw us

"Rosalie, what happened?" Carlisle used his professional voice on me

"He was mauled by a bear, I couldn't leave him. Please, Carlisle, you got to do something" I begged, almost crying if I could.

"Esme, could you please prepare one of the rooms? Rosalie, follow Esme upstairs and make him comfortable. And, Edward, come with me, son" Carlisle said, dashing into his study with Edward behind him.

Esme had run off and I could hear her preparing one of the upstairs rooms for the boy. I quickly followed and lay him on top of the covers. He whimpered when I let go; my skin and clothes were all covered with his blood. It was awful; that bear had basically destroyed him. I turned away from the bed but a soft, deep voice stopped me.

"Please…don't go" he whimpered, breathless and with his hand extended towards me.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said as I pulled up one of the armchairs and sat next to him. I took his extended hand and held it between mine. I felt this electric shock go from his hand to mine; he smiled and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Edward and Carlisle appeared in the room with their medical bags. Edward had just gotten his doctor's degree and he was good and charming, but not like Carlisle.

"Rosalie, step aside" Edward said as he came down my side. I let go of his hand and went to stand at the other side of the room. The scent of the blood was so overwhelming, but I couldn't possibly attack him, not after that feeling that went through us.

Esme came to stand beside and put her arm around my waist. "It's going to be alright, they're going to save him, Rose" she said to me

"Do you know why I saved him, Esme? Because I just couldn't leave him there all helpless and between live and death…and when I touched him, something made me to never let go and once I did, I just want to hold him closer.

* * *

Time passed and Carlisle was still trying to save him. I was beginning to get worried that he might die. Edward was already gone, the scent and sight of blood had been too much for him, along with Esme. Carlisle took off his gloves and came to my side.

"I'm proud of you, Rose, for bringing him here, so we could save him. But no matter what I do and how much I try…he's going to die, he's lost a lot of blood" it was like someone had punched me in the stomach and I had lost my breath

"Carlisle…could you, please…change him into one of us?" I begged him. There was just something that I felt about him. I hated the life that I lived right now, but I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle for this favor.

"You want me to change him?...it's your decision"

"Yeah, I do. You're the only one with enough self control"

"…Ok"

And with that, he turned towards the bed. I stood at the other side of the bed and had taken the boy's hand again, he looked unconscious.

"Hi…angel" he whimpered without breath

I smiled "Hi…what's your name?" I asked him trying to distract him. Carlisle was leaning down over the boy's neck.

"Emmett…"he said as Carlisle bit down. He screamed out in pain and held on tighter to my hand.

**

* * *

**

**Part two is finally here and so is Emmett. YAY!!!**

**So, what did you think about it??? A lot of people have been asking for Emmett, so here he is and I hope you're happy!!**

**So, I got some bad news: **

**I already finished writing the story and now all there is left for me to post are two more chapters and that's it!! But I hope that u will like those two coming up chapters, so…**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and said that you loved the story because I love you all too. **

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The three days passed and it was time for the transformation to be complete. I hadn't left his side at all, only once and it was to change my bloody clothes. I still wasn't over the fact that he looked so much like Henry. As time passed, he got more and more handsome, leaving the baby face that made him look so much like Henry. The transformation would enhance your assets, so you could attract your prey easier.

Every time he would see me or Carlisle, his eyes would get this gleam. It felt really nice being admired by him, there was just something in him that told me that he was happy every time he saw me. Esme would come by to see how I was doing and she would ask if I needed anything, what I needed was for the transformation to be done.

I heard Emmett gasp and then his heart stopped beating. I began to panic when he didn't react after a couple of seconds.

"Emmett, Emmett, can you hear me?" I asked desperately. Carlisle burst into the room immediately.

He still didn't react

"Carlisle, is he dead…really dead?" I asked sadly, thinking maybe it was all over and we had actually killed him, instead of saved him.

"I can't tell" Carlisle examined him

I bent my head next to his in frustration and sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I thought I was helping you"

"Boo!" Emmett whispered in my ear, I hadn't even heard him move

I backed away quickly, not feeling so sure of our proximity. "Carlisle?" I said as I backed away slowly to the window. The sun was shining bright, but the trees were moving due to the strong winds. Carlisle and Emmett began to talk; he seemed to be telling him what he was and what would happen.

"I'm going to go get Edward and Esme to tell them that he's up" I scrambled out of the room feeling very scared of him. I didn't know what made me so afraid of him, recently I had felt this amazing connection and now, I was afraid

"Esme, he's up!" I said to her when I found her in the backyard tending to her flowers.

"Oh, I better go up and say hi" she said as she dropped her gloves and walked inside. She noticed that something was wrong with me, but dismissed it quickly when I smiled at her.

I walked back inside and I could hear the piano being played. I walked quietly to the living room and found Edward. I sat next to him on the bench.

"Eddy, he's up and-"

"I told you to never call me Eddy" he stopped playing immediately

"Fine, _Edward_, he's up" I said looking down at my hands

He got up, but then stopped behind me "Why are you scared, Rose?" he asked softly. He must've read my mind

I was about to deny that I was scared, but then I just told him the truth

"I don't know, maybe it's his looks. He just looks so…menacing. And, maybe I've delusioned myself into thinking that there was this connection between us and maybe he doesn't-"

"Feel that connection? Rose, a blind man could see that connection. And plus, he would stupid if he didn't feel it too"

"I know, it's just that…maybe I'm still vulnerable, maybe I haven't gotten over what happened to me"

"Maybe, but trust me, Rose, you are everything but vulnerable. You are strong and you can kick any man's butt who would dare hurt you. And Emmett, he doesn't want to hurt you; he's actually very interested and fascinated by you. I don't know why or how, but he is" Edward smiled and then went upstairs.

I stayed for a second and smiled to myself. Maybe Edward was right; after all, he could read minds. I could hear Emmett asking for me; it was nice having someone ask for you when you're not there. I dashed upstairs and went into his room. He received me with a smile.

"I was wondering where you were" he said with a grin. Suddenly, all my fears were gone and I was just glad to see him.

"I was just downstairs" I said as he walked around the room as if to see if he was ok.

Everybody could sense the private moment between us, so they decided to leave us alone.

"Rosalie, why did you save me from that bear?" he asked coming very close to me. I didn't move away

"I don't know" I did know, but I didn't know how to explain what I felt.

"You're my angel" he said cupping chin in his hand. Even though he was a new born, he was extremely gentle with me.

"Hardly" I felt like a teenager again, feeling nervous whenever a boy I liked would come close to me. He looked at me for a very long time with a goofy grin on his face and his bright red eyes sparkling

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked him, I didn't know if I could let him go

"Try and be with you, try and win you over" he said

"You're that confident in yourself?"

"Can't you feel it? The connection between us is overwhelming. It's like something that's pulling me towards you"

I smiled, I didn't know what else to say except "Yes, I feel it, too"

"Are you thirsty?...You should go hunt" I said after the awkward silence between us

"Only if you come with me, I'm not going to let you out of my site"

"Sure" I said as I walked away

I felt someone pull me back by the hand and then I was being pulled into a hug by Emmett. He hugged me around the waist and put his head on my shoulder. I hugged him back around the neck

"Thanks, Rose" he said as he twisted his head and pecked me on the neck. If I could've blushed, I would've been beat red.

"No problem, Emmett" we pulled away then, but it felt like a part of me was missing now. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the room.

"Whoa" was the last thing I heard from him as I walked back to my room.

* * *

**Emmett is finally a vampire, just like Rose!!!! Yay!!!**

**The first signs of love have been shown!! Anyways, did you like it???? Do you think I portayed it nicely or badly??**

**Come on; tell me, you know you want to!**

**Anyways, requests!!!**

**ONE: This is the chapter before the last one, so I'm asking you to tell me if I should write ONE more chapter after, but just ONE. And if you want it, I'm giving you an opportunity to tell me what you want to see in it, tell me what you want to happen!!!**

**PLEASE!!!**

**TWO: Go to my profile and vote on the poll, it's concerning about my story, MISSING PIECES!!! About the sequel!!! Vote on it!!!!**

**I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and alerting and whatever else. I love you all sooooo much!!!!!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

His hunting trip didn't go as well as mine did. Everybody came with us, just to see how he would react. Just as Carlisle was explaining to him our way of hunting, we all caught the scent of a few homeless people that lived in the forest. We all held our breath, so we wouldn't lose control, but Emmett didn't. His head snapped up and then he took off at full speed.

"We have to stop him" Carlisle said. Edward ran after him, since he was the fastest, and then he tackled him to the ground. They began to wrestle around until I stepped in. Emmett just looked at me and stopped.

"Emmett, we don't hunt humans" I said as I helped them both off the ground

"Yeah, Carlisle just told me and then I lost control" he hung his head in shame

"It's ok, it happens to all of us" Esme put her tiny hand on his back to console him

He looked down at her and smiled. That's when I realized the inevitable truth, I loved Emmett. He may have looked mean and menacing when he wanted to, but he was very sweet and such a big softie.

Suddenly, his head snapped up again and everybody became alert of his actions.

"Is that…moose I smell?" he smelled the air around him and it was just too funny, I couldn't keep from smiling.

"Actually, that…is a bear" Edward smiled as he got the scent right. Emmett's face became very serious like he was almost mad. Then he took off at full speed towards the bear, its scent came from the north.

Emmett spent half an hour hunting the bear. He would always approach it directly and the bear would run away. And when he finally got it, he spent some time agitating the bear instead of killing it.

"Emmett, you don't play with it, you just kill it" I said as I climbed down a tree after getting my prey

"Yeah, but this is more fun" he said as the bear swiped a paw at him, leaving him without one scratch. I couldn't help but laugh. I had been laughing the whole time with Emmett; he was just so care free and he did whatever he wanted.

"You've been laughing too much today. Is he the reason?" Edward came to my side with the goal of bothering me

"Yes" I admitted

"Well, you sure did pick a good one. You two are nothing alike" he said as Emmett made a mess of himself when he finally killed the bear

"Maybe, but that's why I like him. He's different from me but just perfect"

"Well, he sure is a handful; he's like a 12 year old"

"Hey, hey, watch it, little man. I'm sure older than you are" Emmett said after finishing up his bear

"I'm not a little man. And, plus, I'm older than you are" Edward said defiantly but you could see that they were just playing around

"Oh, yeah? How old are you? I'm 20" Emmett said proudly

"I'm 34 years old, thank you very much"

"EW, you're middle aged and no, I meant, your physical age"

"I'm…17" he said sheepishly

"Ha-ha-ha" Emmett said mockingly

"Boys, stop bickering" Esme said, joining our group with Carlisle

"Sorry, mom" Edward said

"Yeah, sorry…mom" Esme couldn't suppress a smile from when Emmett called her "mom"

* * *

When we got back home, Emmett said he wanted to spend some time with me, alone, while everybody went out to the town to shop for him. We went back to my room and I lay back on my bed. He pulled up an armchair and sat beside me. We began to get to know each other, we talked about everything.

We both were born in the same year, but he had been born in Missouri and he's father was a hunter, who provided meat for the market. He also had two younger siblings and both parents, who loved him very much. We had literally spent hours talking non-stop. We knew everything there was to know about the other.

"Rose, I got something to tell you" he said before moving to sit with me on the bed

"Yes, Emmett?" he looked down to our hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I know I have only known you for two days, but-" he stopped when I raised my hand to talk

"What?" he asked

"Actually, it's been five days, if you count the transformation"

"Ok, five days, but I…I'm in love with you. I love you and you're like my angel, my…everything, my world" he said very nervous and looking down

"Emmett, look at me" he looked up quickly. I looked straight into his eyes "I…love you too. You're just right for me and-" I was cut off when he put his hand to my cheek. He had this look on his face and I'm sure he could see the same look on my face. It was amazing; I had never felt this way before, not even while I was with _him. _I really loved Emmett very much and I would give up anything for him.

"I'll do anything for you, Rose, remember that" he leaned down and kissed my forehead. When he backed away, he had this look on his face and I knew what he was planning to do, because I too wanted him to do it.

"Do you…mind…if I?" he asked as he leaned down, always looking at my lips

"…no" and then he closed the distance between us when his lips touched mine. My hands wound around his neck, trying to pull him closer. Our lips were just touching, but then the electricity was too much that we both open our mouths at the same time. I felt like a part of me was being filled up, there was nothing else in the world, just me and him. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me to his body; we actually fell back on my bed, my body over his.

Then I heard the door lock open and I quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurt, with my lipstick all over his mouth

"Nothing…it's just that they're home and it would be awkward of they found us like that"

"Yeah, you're right"

"But…I love you, Emmett, very, very much" I said as I pecked him once more on the lips and cleaned up the lipstick from his mouth.

"I love you too, Rose, my angel" and with that, we went downstairs to greet the family, hand-in-hand.

I had actually gotten my happy ending; well, it was the beginning of my new life with Emmett. He was the one for me; he was just what I needed to be complete. Now, I know what Esme and Carlisle felt for each other; Emmett was my one true love. And the best part of all was that he needed me and loved me as much as I needed him and loved him. Life was finally beginning to make sense for me.

* * *

**THE END!!!!!!!!! This is the end of My Perfect Life, Destroyed!! Oh, sad sad day, I cannot believe it's over! But it is not actually over, you guys were able to convince me to add one more chapter to the story, so the epilogue is going to be posted soon. I'm not making any promises that it is going to be very soon, but it would b eposted in a week or two. So sorry, but I have been really busy lately**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was away working at a LULAC convention and it was the whole week, so I couldn't update at all, I couldn't even use the computer once the whole week. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the story. It was amazing writing this story because Rosalie is one of my favorite characters and I totally love how she acts, so…**

**I love you all for all the amazing reviews and even for just reading at all!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**

**Be sure to be on the look out for the sequel of Missing Pieces and this story's epilogue. **


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

**Alice and Jasper are already part of the family. This is in London, England. Five years later.**

"Oh, Rose, honey, I cannot believe that you are getting married" Esme said as she came into the room and hugged me softly around the shoulders

I had been sitting on a small stool in front of a mirror, checking that everything was perfect. It was ten in the morning.

"I know, I can't believe it either" I smiled hugely

Just a year ago, Emmett had asked me to marry him and the year before that, Alice and Jasper had joined our coven or our family as we referred to it. Alice was the complete opposite of me; she was short, petite, with short, jet black hair, but she was still my sister. And Jasper, he looked like my twin: he had blonde wavy hair, he was built but not like my Emmett and he looked like a supermodel, like me. He was fairly new to our way of life, but he was managing with the help of Alice and Carlisle.

"Rose, Rose, come on, don't fuzz so much! You are going to mess yourself up!" Alice whined as I walked around the room while she tried to put the veil on my head.

She was my maid of honor. She was wearing a calf-length blue dress with black heels. Esme was wearing an ivory colored skirt suit with an enormous matching hat. They both looked amazing. And I, I was wearing a designer wedding gown imported all the way from France. It was a big, puffy, princessy dress for such a small backyard wedding. My hair cascaded down my back in curls and my heels were six-inches tall, making me as tall as Jasper, who was 6' 3 feet tall.

"Oh, ok, fine" I huffed, exasperated. Alice wanted to perfect an already perfect wedding.

I sat down in the stool again and she quickly pinned it to my head. It had a diamond encrusted tiara that Carlisle had bought for me.

"It's time, girls" said Jasper poking his head through the door, after knocking slightly on it.

"Ohh!" Alice almost bounced with happiness while I…I felt uncomfortable and insecure for the first time in any of my lives. This was the biggest day of my life.

Esme left the room quickly to her seat while Alice walked out of the room with her bouquet in hand. She pecked Jasper on the lips quickly before leaving.

"Are you ready, twin? You look beautiful" Jasper winked at me as he held out his arm for me to take. He was the one walking me down the aisle, since he was my brother. It was funny how we still had to keep up appearances in front of a minister, who was the only human invited to our wedding because we needed him. But I was happy with how everything was coming out.

"As ready…wait, no, I was born ready" I smiled as I slid my hand through his arm.

He chuckled and then walked me out of the room and out to the living room.

The backyard of our new home in London was beautifully decorated. White flowers and white garlands hung from the trees and a white carpet defined the aisle; and a couple of white seats had been laid out for the guests to sit at the sides. We only had a few guests: the Denali clan: Tanya, Iriana, and Kate, who came from Alaska and we're our close friends. They were also vegetarians or vampires who hunted animals instead of humans, like us. Other guests were: Maggie, Liam and Siobhan from the Irish coven; and the nomads that roamed Europe: Alistair, Charles and Makenna. I really didn't know them but they were friends of Carlisle and he hadn't seen them in a while.

We arrived to the backyard double doors with Alice and Edward in front of us.

"You look beautiful, Ally" Jasper whispered in Alice's ear, just as the wedding march began playing

Alice and Edward gave us both smiles before beginning to walk down the aisle. Edward was Emmett's best man and also his favorite brother and friend.

I could see Emmett at the other side of the aisle, his eyes looking straight at mine and a huge smile on his lips. Now, I was nervous; this gorgeous, amazing man was waiting for me.

Jasper pulled me softly by the hand and we began to walk towards the front. All eyes were on us and I could even hear the minister gasp. Esme looked like she was about to cry and Carlisle was smiling towards us while holding Esme close to his body. Jasper handed me over to Emmett and kissed me softly on the forehead, before sitting with Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett took my hand and kissed it slightly before we looked at the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of these two individuals, Rosalie Lillian Hale and Emmett McCarthy…" he continued on and on, but I was looking only at Emmett and enjoying the whole experience.

This was the wedding of my dreams, it was finally coming true. I was going to marry the man I loved and who I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. And I knew that he felt the same way about me.

"Do you, Emmett McCarthy, take this woman, Rosalie Hale, to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked Emmett with a heavy English accent

"I do" he answered quickly

"And do you, Rosalie Hale, take this man, Emmett McCarthy, to be your lawful wedded husband?" he then looked at me, everybody looked at me

"I do" I too answered quickly. Everybody chuckled at our enthusiasm

"Well, then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Emmett, you may now kiss the bride"

Emmett basically attacked me when the words "kiss the bride" came out of the man's mouth. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, where our lips connected. My hands went around his neck as everybody cheered and applauded for us. Now, I was happy and if I could cry, I would be sobbing.

"Finally" Emmett whispered in my ear before letting me go and walking me down the aisle and back to the house.

* * *

We couldn't keep our hands or our lips off of each other. He would hug me or hold me around the waist and I would kiss him on the lips or on the cheek. Our guests and family came back inside with us to take pictures and to congratulate us.

* * *

"Now, you can't get rid of me ever, Rose" Emmett said as we entered the little cottage Carlisle and Esme had bought us for our wedding.

It was the sweetest thing; it had gray/brown stones that made up the walls and cute little windows that opened to the outside.

"Emmett, I don't want to get rid of you ever. I love you so much" I turned to look at him at the entrance of our home.

"I love you too" he said as he picked me up bridal-style and carried me inside. I couldn't help but giggle and kiss him once more.

But this time, it got serious. He cradled me with one arm, took off the veil from my hair and threw it somewhere. I ripped off the bow tie around his neck and pushed myself against him. His hands were gentle on my body as we walked to our room. He kicked the door open and it fell off its hinges. As we stumbled around the room, everything that we bumped into, we broke. I would've laughed if I hadn't been busy ;)

"Esme is going to kill us" I whispered breathless as his lips moved down to my neck

"Mh-mhm" was the only thing I heard him say

We didn't talk anymore until it was all over, a couple of hours later, and everything in the room was destroyed. The windows had holes, the door was on the floor, the bed snapped in half and our clothes were shredded. I started to laugh as I lay on top of Emmett's chest. We were entangled on a bundle of curtains that had been ripped off their windows. I could see that it was around midnight.

"What?! Was I that bad?" Emmett asked as he smoothed my hair back

"No, Emmett. It was…amazing…but look at this place. Everything's destroyed" Emmett looked around the room and chuckled, his chest vibrating.

"We're animals" he laughed

"I'm not an animal, you are"

"Remember, that it takes two to tango. And I waited god-knows-how-long for this day or should I say, night? I have an excuse" I laughed

"Are you glad we waited? Imagine if this had happened while we were at home with everybody"

"That would've been funny and awkward…and I'm glad that we waited" he looked down at me and kissed me on the lips. I held him close to me with my arm around his neck.

* * *

**Ok, so now THIS is the end of the story!! I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I had a lot of fun writing this and reading all of your reviews. I love you all so much and if I could I would hug you all to death. LOL!!**

**I just want to add one more thing: THIS STORY GOT NOMINATED FOR A FANFIC AWARD, THE RED MOON AWARDS!!! I'm so excited, Twilightheart 21 was the one to nominate me and I love her to death right now!**** If you want to see the nominations, visit the link on her profile. **

**I love you all once again and PEACE!!**

**--LAPRINCESASM**


End file.
